


The Killing Game

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly simple forgery case becomes a battle of survival when Peter and Neal are captured and forced to participate in a twisted game of life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK, really :P But I want to tacklehug [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/)**dennih23** who came up with this idea - it's definitely the one that worked best, yay \o/
> 
> This fills the _**serial killers**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q8a39yqpb78h7c9/killinggame.png?dl=0)  



End file.
